Poké Academy
by Noivern95
Summary: Ash's Adventure with Serena at a new school
1. Chapter 1

(At Oaks lab)

Oak: Ash get up!

Ash: I am up! I am in my room.

Oak: Ash! Come down then. You will be late to the excusive school in Kalos.

Ash: I am ready. I was just double-checking before leaving. Also, Oak why do you want me to be at this school when I have a job of my own that I can do here.

Oak: Your music is not a job. A researcher is a job.

Ash: I am not talking about music. I am talking about being a frontier brain.

Oak: Ash, that is half of what a frontier does. They also have to do a community service while operating a facility.

Ash: I know. How about I help with the new trainers in helping them learn how to be trainers and facing obstacles.

Oak: We are not doing that. Here is your ticket. Here is my number if you need me. Here is the key to taking any Pokémon that you have here transferred to your school. Now go.

Ash: But, I do have a profound profession.

Oak: Go or I will place you on that plane.

Ash: Fine! See you soon.

Oak: Hopefully in nine months.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

(At school the next day. Ash is walking into the school and Thud.)

Ash: I'm sorry! I am new here.

?: You better be sorry.(Turns around.) Ash?

Ash: Paul?

Paul: What are you doing here?

Ash: You know Oak correct?

Paul: Yah! Your guardian.

Ash: Well he forced me to be here.

?: Paul! Where have you been?

Paul: Dawn! Calm down! I was just talking to an old friend.

May: Who is this?

Paul: That is Ash Ketchum. You know the one that defeated me in the Sinnoh League.

Dawn: You mean this squant defeated you?

Paul: I almost had him on the ropes. Then his Infernape has a second wind and defeated me using the ability Blaze.

Ash: Dawn is it? I respect Paul for what a battler he was. A true rival.

Paul: Hope we battle soon Ashy Boy.

Ash: Did Gary tell you that name?

Paul: You just wait and see. (In class.)

Juniper: Today we have a new transfer student today. Introduce yourself to everyone.

Ash: Hi! I am Ash Ketchum! I hope we all can be friends.

Gary: Initiation! Initiation! Initiation! C'mon Initiation!

Ash: What Initiation?

Juniper: You must sing any song you want while battling.

Ash: Hold on! Singing and battling together? What kind of intimation is this?

Juniper: This was held when the school was formed.

Ash: Ok? So, who do I battle?

Juniper: May, if you do not mind, come up and battle Ash.

Ash: So, what is this a battle between the sexes.

May: Actually, I am the last one to join this school, so I have to battle you.

Ash: So, the previous inductee battles the newest recruit.

May: Exactly so, you battle next recruit.

Juniper: May, since you won last time you bring out your Pokémon first.

May: Go, Glaceon!

Ash: Go, Sylveon.

Juniper: When May calls the first move Ash then you have to sing your song.

Ash: Understood.

Juniper: May call the first move.

May: Glaceon use shadow ball! (Ash starts singing "6 God" by Drake.")

Ash: Syvleon use Fairy Wind! (Both attacks collide and Shadow ball hits Glaceon!)

May: Use Ice beam!

Ash: Use Moomblast! (Attacks collide and even match.)

May: How to beat him, Glaceon use Iron Tail!

Ash: Lets end this attract! (Attract hits Glaceon and falls in love.)

May: Glaceon snap out of it!

Ash: Sorry May but have to use this move, Use Drain Kiss! (Sylveon kisses Glaceon and faints.)

Juniper: Glaceon is unable to battle Ash wins.

(All shocked by Ash battle. Ash continues.)

Drew: Ash you can stop!

Ash: Oh! Sorry!

May: um! What Pokémon is that and how do you get one.

Ash: This Pokémon is a Sylveon a evolution of Eevee. You get one by befriending one and be affectionate to it.

Dawn: What type is it though?

Ash: A fairy type.

All except Ash and Juniper: Fairy Type?

Ash: It's a new type that was just previously found.

Juniper: Thanks Ash and May sit down. Ash somehow brought up the topic of today Fairy Types. (At Lunch.)

Dawn: Ash! That was amazing. You sang that song perfectly and battled pretty well.

Gary: I liked the song option.

Ash: I was about to use "We will rock you" but decided that this song was better.

Paul: When did you get a Sylveon? Last time I saw you, you didn't even have an Eevee.

Ash: I traveled this region also so here is where I got one. Sylveon come on out! (Releases Sylveon.) I missed you and thanks for battling with me.

Gary: Put him back in its ball.

Ash: It's a she and she likes hanging out with me.

?: Ash Ketchum!

Ash: Oh Hi! Professor Rowan! What's new?

Rowan: Why is one of your Pokémon out of its ball.

Ash: I have to keep giving Sylveon affection or it will abandon me.

Rowan: Really?

Ash: Well mine does not but normally they do.

Pikachu: Pika!

Rowan: And this one.

Ash: Pikachu hates staying in its ball.

Rowan: Pikachu can stay out but not Sylveon!

Ash: I will only take it out during lunch and breaks. Please let it stay out then.

Rowan: Fine! But if it is out during a class except for battle class or Type class to show a typing, I will take it away.

Ash: Understood! Sylveon lets go for a walk. (Ash leaves to go with Sylveon for a walk.)

Rowan: Ash, the reason why I came was to give you your dorm key. The room is 127.

Ash: Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

(Later that day.)

Dawn: May I have something to tell you something.

May: Is it that you have feelings for Ash.

Dawn: No! Uh…moving on, I have a date with Paul soon but he just texted me that he can't go. What should I do?

May: You should either move on and hang out with another guy to make him jealous or you go find him and see why he can't go.

Dawn: I will find him. (To Ash.)

Ash: Dawn! I have something to tell you.

Dawn: Have you seen Paul lately?

Ash: Uh, Why do you ask?

Dawn: I am his girlfriend.

Ash: Ok! I did see him but he was rude to me for beating up May earlier.

May: Hold on! You mean the initiation battle?

Ash: Yes! He said that I was too tough on you. I told him that we were just battling for fun. Also I do not hold back unless told to.

Dawn: How dare you accuse my boyfriend of being rude!

Ash: Uh, I also wanted to show how strong I was and he just said I was just a weakling.

May: How in the world would he say that?

Ash: By treating my party with respect.

?: What's going on?

May: Misty, Iris, Serena! What a surprise?

Dawn: This jerk is accusing my boyfriend of bullying him and May.

Misty: Why are you doing that?

Ash: Just letting her know that Paul changes since I last saw him.

Serena: Wait are you the trainer with the Sylveon?

Ash: Yes! Why?

Iris: So, how does it feel to defeat the Queen of Hoenn?

Ash: Queen of Hoenn? I traveled there but haven't heard about that.

May: Yah! That is not my nickname.

Ash: I did meet your parents May.

May: You did?

Ash: Yes! They called you their little…(Covered by May.)

May: Excuse us!

Ash: What the Fuck man!

May: How do you know that name?

Ash: I know all you guy's secrets.

May: Eh! What now?

Ash: Just kidding. I know it by your brother Max and Parents.

May: I am going to kill him.

Ash: I battled both Max and your dad.

May: What now.

Ash: Your family are strong battlers. (Walks back) You should be proud of them. (Paul shows up.)

Dawn: What is the meaning of this text? (Shows phone)

Paul: Have other plans. Sorry!

Ash: Like what? Being rude to me. Telling me that I am crap and May is garbage. Oh How about that prefer to stay #1 by not getting beaten by not battling. You should take bullying out of your schedule for this beautiful girl. (Covers mouth.)

Paul: What did you just say?

Dawn: You think I am beautiful?

Ash: Sorry, I crossed a line, man. I was just mad and it slipped out. I do think she is beautiful but all girls are. You know breast, butts, kisses, flowers…(Paul is pearcing angry.) I am going now. Bye (Begins to run.) Bye ladies. (Runs away quick.)

Paul: Ash Ketchum come back here you piece of shit. (Runs after Ash.)

Dawn: Crap! I have to calm Paul down. (Runs after the boys.)

May: I'll help. (Runs after Dawn.)

Others: Men! (Runs after the others. Now to the battlefield Paul has Ash in his arms about to punch Ash in the nuts.)

Dawn: Put him down.

Paul: Stay out of this Dawn!

Drew: C'mon man! He said he was sorry. Let him go.

Paul: I will let him go! Only if he accepts a six on six match with subs anytime…

Ash: Happy to.

Paul: Do not interrupt! If I win you leave this school and stay away from here. If you win, I will let you go and give you the honor of naming you king of the school.

Ash: What if I refuse the deal.

Paul: Then no deal. I will kill you now.

Ash: Ok! When and Where.

Paul: Here and Now!

Ash: Give me five minutes please. I only have these two with me.

Paul: Why do you only have two with you when you clame to be this good.

Ash: The less the better.

Paul: Fine you have 5 minutes. Go! (Ash runs inside then comes out within 3 minutes.)

Gary: I'll be ref. Paul since you challenged Ash you go first. Send out your Pokémon.

Paul: Go Torterra!

Ash: Go Infernape!

Gary: Begin!

Paul: Use Rock Climb!

Ash: Use dig on the rock (Infernape dug through the rock and Torterra falls on its back!)

Paul: Get up Torterra! (Torterra is having trouble!)

Ash: Use Flare Blits! (Infernape hit Torterra and it faints!)

Gary: Torterra is unable to battle Infernape wins.

Serena: Go Ash!

Dawn: Show him who is boss Paul!

Paul: Go Ursaring!

Ash: Return Infernape! Go Lucario!

May: Why do that?

Drew: Ursaring is normal type that has the ability Guts. Since Ash's Infernape can cause burn which can activate guts. Lucario is a steel/fighting type. So there is no way of activating Guts.

Paul: Use Hammer Arm!

Ash: Deflect with Bone Rush! Then use Aura Sphere! (Bone rush is blocked by bone rush! Then he releases a Aura Sphere in Ursaring's face!)

Paul: Focus Blast!

Ash: Defect it with Bone Rush! (Bone rush knocked it back to Ursaring.)

Paul: Use Bulk up!

Ash: Force Palm! (A light hits Ursaring knocking it out!)

Gary: Ursaring is unable to battle. (More people showed up to watch them battle.)

Serena: Go Ash!

Paul: Go! Agron!

Ash: Lucario Return! Go Greninja!

Paul: Use Iron Defense!

Ash: Use Double Team!

Paul: Use Metal Sound!

Ash: Use Water Pulse! (A vera of Water Pulse falls on Aggron!

Paul: Use Flash Cannon!

Ash: Use Areal Ace! (Greninja dodges the flash cannon and hits Agron with Arial Ace.) Use Hydro Pump! (Attack hits Agron and it faints.)

Gary: Aggron is unable to battle Greninja wins! (The stands are full now.)

Paul: Go Electevire!

Ash: I was waiting for him! Go Pikachu!

Paul: You know that is asking for a lose!

Ash: Do you think I care!

Paul: Use Thunder Punch!

Ash: Use quick attack! (Pikachu dodges Thunderpunch and hits with quick attack!

Paul: Grab it! (Pikachu is grabbed.)

Ash: Use Iron Tail with Electro Ball! (Pikachu escapes then hits Elctevire with Electro Ball! Motor Drive is Activated!)

Paul: Pathetic as always! Use Brick Break!

Ash: Paul you have a lot to learn! Use dig! (Pikachu is underground)

Paul: What Pikachu can learn dig?

Ash: Correct! Come up with Iron Tail! (Electovire fainted.)

Gary: Electovire is unable to battle Pikachu wins!

Paul: You are up 6-2 but I can still win this. Go Frosslass!

Ash: As expected return buddy! Go Charizard!

Paul: What is that on its arm?

Ash: Oh you will know soon enough!

Serena: Don't use that!

Ash: I know what I am doing!

Paul: Use Hail!

Ash: Break it up with Flamethrower! (The flames destroyed the ice)

Paul: Use Blizzard!

Ash: Use Dragon tail! (It hits Frosslass!)

Paul: Use Ice Beam!

Ash: Charizard its time! Mega Evolve! (Charizard evolved into Mega Charizard X.)

Serena: What did I just say?

Ash: I got this! Use Dragon Breath! ( Charizard X hits Frosslass.)

Gary: Frosslass is unable to battle Charizard wins!

Paul: Why did Charizard change colors and was 10x better then before.

Ash: Something you will learn later.

Paul: Last hope! Go Gastrodon!

Ash: As always trying to protect your honor by being strong! Return Charizard Go Sceptile!

Paul: You aren't going to use Sylveon?

Ash: Sylveon is a loving nature which means she doesn't like fighting and I know that you will make her upset!

Paul: Ugh.. Use Water pulse!

Ash: As expected coming at me directly! Use quick attack! (Doges the water pulse) Use Leaf storm! (It his Gastrodon!)

Paul: Use Ice beam!

Ash its time again. Mega evolve!

May: What Sceptile can also Mega evolve?

Paul: What are you doing with those two?

Ash: Ask your girlfriend. Use Solar Beam!

Paul: Use Ice Beam!

Ash: Quick attack to dodge! (Easily escapes and unleashes a powerful Solar Beam. Gasrtodon is down.)

Gary: Gasdrodon is unable to battle Sceptile wins. Which means Ash wins.

Serena: Wait you have two Pokémon that can Mega evolve?

Ash: I actually have four! Charizard, Sceptile, Lucario and Guardevoir!

Serena: Then why didn't you use it for Lucario?

Ash: I am still looking for that rock Lucarionite.

Serena: Oh!

Ash: Good battle Paul! You know what…

Paul: Shut it! Get out of my face you jerk!

Ash: I was going to say he can keep the title of King of School. I just wanted to battle him.

Dawn: Ash! Why did you do that?

Ash: Do what?

Dawn: You just obliterated him! He had no chance to hit you. Why?

Ash: Would you believe that this was just a test?

May: A test! You used two Pokémon that can Mega Evolve.

Ash: That's why I am giving back his title.

Dawn: That is not going to be good enough! You just made him look like a level one rookie trainer right after that battle.

Ash: So, what do you want me to do?

Dawn: Just do something else. (Girls leave.)

Ash: I am sorry!


	4. Poke Academy ep 4

Episode 4

(It been a month after that battle. Ash has gain popularity within a week and has risen above everyone with the best team. He is also the most hated person in the school by having no friends besides Serena. In Ash dorm with Drew.)

Ash: Please tell me what can I do to fix this?

Drew: There is nothing to be fixed.

Ash: They propularized me. I told them no. They did it anyways. They call me the best. I told the, no. Paul is the best. I have even lost in battles to kids in front of everyone. They just say that I am being nice to the children. Tell me how to fix this. Please.

Drew: I can't tell you but I can give you a hint. It has to do with music.

Ash: No! I am not going up on that stage during the fall carnival and sing to everyone.

Drew: It is either that or be hurt for the rest of your life.

Ash: Fine! Sign me up. I will do one song. Maybe an encore!

Drew: I will put you down for 1+1.

Ash: Thanks.

(At the event.)

Brock: We have a special guest Ash Ketchum singing "The Trouble with Girls" by Scotty McCreery.

Dawn: I thought that he has trying to get our forgiveness.

Serena: He is. Have you heard of that song?

Dawn: No! What genre is it?

May: It's your favorite genre Country.

Dawn: Oh! I bet he will fail miserably.

Ash: Hi! I am Ash Ketchum. I am dedicating this song as a sorry to the girls that I hurt. Dawn, May, Misty, Iris, Serena, and Ursula. I am sorry for what I did to Paul and I also what to give back the title back to Paul because I was unfair to him. I used my best OP Pokémon against him. I just wanted a battle and I got this mess. I just want to say that I am truly sorry for what I did. (Ash sings it perfectly hitting every note. When it ends All cheer. The girls go up!) So what do you think?

Serena: That was amazing.

May: Great job.

Misty: Oh I loved it.

Iris: Good Job!

Ursula: I loved it.

Ash: Dawn what do you think?

Dawn: Why are you trying to apologize to me? It is Paul that you have to apologize to.

Ash: I know. I just wanted to get on your good side. Please bring Paul up. (Paul walks up.)

Paul: What do you want?

Ash: Two things. One Here is your title (Shakes hand with Paul.) Second I would like a duet with you.

Paul: What song is it? (Ash whispers in Paul's ear.) Perfect I will do it.

Brock: We have a duet here Ash selected a second song to sing with Paul and any other males that want to participate. (Drew and Barry join in at the fun.) These four guys are singing "Country Girl (Shake it For Me)" by Luke Bryan!

Girls: What? (They started singing while some girls came on stage and danced for them. When it was over the girls were annoyed by the sexist song.)

Ash: I would like to thank everyone who participated with this song. I also would like to apologize to these lovely women. I chose this song because I knew it would make Paul happy. We cool Paul?  
Paul: Oh Yah!

Ash: As a matter of a fact this deserves my final song of the night.

Girls: Which is?

Ash: Just listen. (Sorry, Blame it on me by Akon. Ash sing this song while doing everything perfect. After completion everyone applauded.) I hope I fixed everything. (Leaves to go back to inside his dorm.)


	5. Poke Academy ep 5

Episode 5

(Inside the halls. Serena May and Dawn followed him.)

May: Ash hold on.

Ash what is it?

May: We would like to apologize by the way we were acting.

Ash: No, you were correct. I was unfair to Paul. (Begins to walk away.)

Serena: Wait!

Ash: What now?

Serena: Uh! Would you mind by being my date to Prom in two weeks?

Ash: You are asking me? You the one the most Popular girls in the school asking me a cheeter and now the most hated person in school. That's a laugh. (Walks away.)

May: She is serious!

Ash: What? Hold on! There are two reasons why you are asking me. It is either you lost a bet, or you have feelings for me. And by the way you are all acting it seems that we have a crush! I accept your invitation and hopefully we can be more then friends. (Walks away.)

Serena: Yes! He said yes!

Others: Oh my God! That's great, (later that night. In Ash's dorm.)

Phone: Come out here! We have a surprise for you.

Ash: (Thinking) God! What do they want with me? (Goes out.)

Brock: We have a special request for Ash!

Ash: What is it?

Paul: Ash sit here.

Ash: You are part of this?

Paul: Just to the point where you stay.

Ash: Ok! What is happening?

Paul: Just watch!

Brock: We have the Girls here singing a mix of songs.

Ash: Oh God! They messed up rule #1 do not mix anything if they aren't ready.

Brock: The first song is by May, she sings "Girlfriend" Avril Lavigne. (May comes out and goes on top of Ash can does a great impression a lover.) Brock up next we have Misty singing "Sk8er" Boi by Avril Lavigne. (Misty came out looking punkish and hitting on Ash.) Brock up next we have Iris singing "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne. (Iris acts crazy on stage and making out with Ash.) Next we have up is Dawn singing "I knew you were Trouble" by Taylor Swift. (Dawn came out slapping Ash on the face. Sings her song with Ash trying to explain what happened but Dawn kept him away from the mic.) Last of the Girls is Serena singing "Womenizer" by Brittney Spears. (Serena is singing and having fun with Ash. Then the girls came out ready to have their way with Ash while Serena is singing without looking then the girls leave then Serena came back then Kissed Ash!)

Ash: Ok! My turn to Answer back. Hit it! ("The Girl all the Bad Guys Want" by Bowling For Soup Came on! He messes with the girls.)

Serena: Nice move! Our turn!

May: Hit it! ("Bad Blood" by Taylor swift came on. They girls are physical with Ash singing. When Kendrick Lamar is singing Paul, Barry, and Drew sang.)

Ash: Nice jab my turn! Hit it! ("Ledgend" by Drake came on. Ash is singing while getting each ones face.)

Brock: You both have one blow then you have to sing together.

Girls: Last chance to get Ash! Brock you know what to put on! (Brock plays "Bang Bang" by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Manaj. (They use sexual reference to Ash and the others.)

Ash: I know what we must do? Hit it ("Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix a Lot plays and some girls helped them out.)

Brock: Who won Boys or Girls?

Crowd: Ash won from the boys and Serena and Dawn!

Brock: We have Ash Dawn and Serena fighting off for #1. You have a few minutes to decide then tell me what song you are singing. (Ash goes first since he was ready first.) Ash is singing "Seven Nations Army" by White Stripes. (Ash gets the crowd pumping. He even got them to sing with him.) Next we have Dawn singing "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd. (She is messing with Ash.) Last is Serena she is singing "A Boy Like You" by. Ashley Tisdale ft Ke$ha (She is acting towards Ash.) So, who won? Ash, Dawn or Serena.

Crowd: Ash and Serena.

Brock: So, you two have to do a duet together.

Ash: Give us a minute. We got it, hit it. ("What's my Name" By Rihanna ft Drake plays. Everyone is pleases with the outcome of the song.)


	6. Chapter 6

(A week after that event. In the café after school.)

May: So, Ash can you really help us?

Ash: Normally I would just say no. This case I will. (Paul and the others walk in.)

Girls: Yah!

Paul: What got you so happy?

May: We got Ash to sing some songs during homecoming. Also he can be a nasty dj.

Paul: Ash you know that you need to train for the battle tournament.

Ash: I am not qualified to join that tournament.

Paul: You have to. You are the only one in the school that can give me a challenge.

Ash: You just don't get it, I can't.

Serena: Why not?

Ash: You will know soon as Prof. Oak shows up.

Gary: My granddad?

Ash: Yah! He is my guardian.

All except Paul: Guardian?

Ash: Yah! It's a long story. I will get those songs for you. Also here. I wrote some for myself. (Ash leaves.)

Serena: What is he hiding?

Paul: I might know! Also not!

Drew: In English!

Paul: I have a guess that can be 50/50.

Barry: We are not as smart as you.

Paul: Ugh…it's like talking to a wall. I might know why Ash can't participate.

Barry: Why didn't you say so?

Paul: Barry! How stupid are you? I said it at least three times already!

Barry: Oh! Sorry about that!

May: What is it?

Paul: Remember when he came here?

May: Sorta! I met him after talking to you.

Dawn: Same!

Others: We met him in class or after.

Paul: He was lost when he first came here. I can't blame him. He accidently bumped into me. When I notice it was him. I asked him why he was here. He told me Oak forced me to come here.

Serena: So, he didn't come here because of me!

Paul: Apparently not! Since the last time I saw him was on TV. He was battling someone named Brandon. Does anyone know a Brandon?

May: I do but he is my age.

Paul: So, that is a different Brandon because this guy was older then Juniper. Anyone else?

Misty: Sorta! I have heard of that name but it was only for a minute.

Paul: What do you remember about him?

Misty: Not much except he isn't a gym leader. He has the Reggie Trio!

Dawn: Not him!

Paul: You know him?

Dawn: I only know that he is an Architect. He landed with something called the battle pyramid. I never went inside it but I met him.

Paul: No! I figured it out.

Gary: I know it also!

Others: What is it?

Gary: Ash was batting a Frontier Brain!

Iris: A Frontier what?

Paul: A Brain! Someone who runs a facility for people to Participate in the Battle Frontier.

Serena: So, Ash is a Brain himself.

Paul: Apparently he defeated the whole Frontier.

Gary: Since he is a brain he can't participate in this tournament since it is for armatures only.

Paul: Now I feel bad for him.

Dawn: Why?

Paul: That battle and this combined.

May: Why?

Paul: Ash was saying the truth by going easy on me.

Dawn: Easy? He used three Pokémon that can Mega Evolve and used two of them.

Serena: He actually has another one.

May: So, Ash has 4 Mega Pokémon. And used half of them. Plus he didn't use his best against Paul.

Gary: Actually Sylveon is his seven best. Maybe worst.

May: Why?

Gary: Its nature!

Misty: Why does nature matter?

Gary: That is something you have to learn on your own. (Gary and Paul leave.)

Drew: Nature is how the Pokémon acts.

Misty: So, my Psyduck is in the stupid nature!

Drew: No! It also affects battling.

Misty: How?

Drew: It affects if they want to battle, how well they battle and how they cope with their trainers. (Drew leaves with all but Misty and Iris. To ash is the hall walking with Sylveon.)

Paul: Ash, I am sorry for how I acted after our battle.

Ash: You know you are a girl who is constantly on PMS.

Paul: PMS? Ash, what is that?

Ash: Check with your girlfriend Dawn! Or could it be Urs...(Covered by Paul.)

Paul: Shut u…how do you know that fact?

Ash: I am battling partners with her. Also, I saw you kiss her.

Paul: Ash, promise me to keep it a secret! I'll do anything!

Ash: I don't want anything from you unless you can find a way to convince Oak! That I will make a great Brain.

Paul: I will try but Oak is stubborn as a rock! (Juniper walks by.)

Juniper: Just the person I am looking for.

Ash: What is it Juniper?

Juniper: I have two tasks for you to do one is there is going to be a new student coming tomorrow and you have to battle her.

Ash: Ok! Do you know how good she is?

Juniper: I don't know but if I had to guess a rookie trainer with 5 badges under her belt.

Ash: Ok! What is task #2.

Juniper: I want you to be our su…(Notices Paul on his knees with his face towards Ash.) Am I interrupting something? (Ash looks down and sees Paul and gets red.)

Ash: No! Just Paul begging me to participate in the tournament.

Juniper: Ok! That is #2 for you.

Ash: You know I can't. It is for amatures only.

Juniper: Then either be ref, judge or (Whispers in Ash's ear.)

Ash: Uh…Can I answer that later.

Juniper: Tell me tomorrow please. (Juniper pets Sylveon then walks away.)

Paul: Thanks, I owe you one.

Ash: You don't owe me anything. Just a one on one. I will choose one of my average guys so it will be fair.

Paul: No, battling, but I do owe you one. (Paul leaves.)


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7

(Ash walks into his dorm to find Drew and May sitting on the bed. Ash lays on his bed looking depressed more then ever.)

Drew: Uh! Ash is everything Ok?

Ash: Yah! I am fine. Just thinking.

May: I know you Ash. You only act this way if something is bothering you. (Ash closes the door.)

Ash: Can you two keep a secret?

May: Probably.

Drew: It depends.

Ash: Ok? I will tell you anyways. Promise to tell no one.

May and Drew: We will!

Ash: This resolved Dawn.

May: Then go tell her. (Dawn goes up to the door to talk to May.)

Ash: I do not want to be the one telling her.

Drew: What is it?

Ash: Her boyfriend Paul is cheating on her.

May: With who?

Ash: Ursula!

May: Got any evidential proof that it's Ursula.

Ash: Yes! I am her battling partner. I hear her talk about her boyfriend.

Drew: Maybe it could be someone else.

Ash: I asked who it was, she said the purple haired boy.

May: That is Paul for yah.

Drew: She probably meant a friend that was a boy.

Ash: I saw them kiss.

Drew: Your confident that is what you saw?

Ash: I am. (Shows photo on phone.)

May: Oh!

Drew: Man I go tell her.

Ash: No! Do you really want to tell her that her first love is actually cheating on her?

May and Drew: No! (Dawn ran away crying.)

Ash: Thanks!

May: Ash you ready for tomorrow's battle with the new kid?

Ash: Yah! Do you have any clues on who it is?

Drew: None!

May: Only thing I know is that it's a female.

Ash: You know a name?

May: No! Sorry!

Ash: Thanks. (Tomorrow morning.)

Juniper: Everyone we have a new student today, say hi to everyone.

Miette: Hi everyone I am Miette. I hope we can be friends.

May: Initiation! Initiation! Initiation! C'mon Initiation!

Miette: What initiation?

Juniper: You have to battle while singing a song.

Miette: Ok!

Juniper: Ash, come up to battle Miette!

Ash: Ok! You?

Miette: Ashy Poo! You have returned to me.

Ash: I have not! Lets just battle. Go Torterra!

Miette: I bet you remember this guy sweety. Go Slurpuff! I bet you Sylveon misses him.

Ash: She hate what that blob did to her.

Miette: Let just see.

Juniper: Ash since you won last time you have the first move. Miette when Ash calls out his attack that is when you start singing.

Ash: Use Energy Ball! (Miette started singing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.)

Miette: Use Psychic on the energy ball!

Ash: Swallow it! (Energy Ball was swallowed before Slurpuff could grab it!) Use Leaf storm!

Miette: Dodge then use Energy Ball! (Slurpuff got hit before it could dodge and Slurpuff fainted! Miette stopped singing.) How could you?

Ash: It was payback for what you did to me!

Miette: I said I was sorry. I just want to be in your arms again.

Ash: Juniper can I get some air please?

Juniper: Ash, I think it is the best that you stay here. You do really need a deep breath. You can go if you want.

Ash: Thanks! (Ash walked out of the class and into the patch outside the class. He stayed out there till class was over crying. After class the girls were talking about what just happened.)

Dawn: I fell sorry for Ash.

May: what do you mean?

Dawn: I saw what Ash was doing outside during class.

Serena: What did he do out there?

Dawn: He just sat on the wall crying. He even punched the brick wall and the tree.

May: Whatever she did to him must have been the worst thing.

Miette: Hi guys have you seen My Ash Bear?

Serena: What did you do to Ash?

Miette: Why so curious?

Dawn: He was outside crying for a whole hour then he punched the brick wall and a tree. Then he came back inside the school but I have no idea where he went

Miette: Oh! It has returned.

Ash: You fucking bitch! You think that you can crawl back into my life after what you did to me?

Miette (Crying and scared): Ashy, I love you. I just wanted you back.

Ash: Look this phrase up, love is a two way road. Use that meaning for your next lover. Also, I am not your Ashy Poo, or your Ashy bear, or Ashy. I am not yours. Just leave now or I will walk out that door and never come back, you got that. (Miette kisses Ash.)

Miette: Ash, I love you and want to be yours. Please do not leave me.

Ash: Sorry everyone! She made up her choice, see you guys probably never. (Ash leaves out the door without looking back.) I will always remember you guys and especially Serena! (He is out of sight of everyone. Then Oak shows up!)

Oak: Hi everyone.

Gary: Grandpa! What are you doing here?

Oak: I am here for a lecture. Has anyone seen Ash? (Everyone looks down.)

Paul: Ash just left the school. He even said that he will not come back.

Oak: The next time I see him I will kill…

Gary: Calm down Grandpa! It's time to let him go and find his correct path.


	8. Chapter 8

(Later that day in the café.)

May: I can't believe Ash is gone.

Serena: After he promised to sing for us and be my date to the prom. (Paul runs in!)

Paul: Guys come quick!

May: What is the situation?

Paul: It's Dawn she left the school also.

May: Why?

Paul: I wasn't listening. But she was pissed off about something?

May: Paul you idiot. You just let Dawn just leave?

Paul: No! She told me that We are over, then she walked out the doors. I ran after her but when I open the doors she was gone.

Serena: Do you think she went to go find Ash?

Gary: I doubt that!

Paul: Why then? Why did she break up with me then leave.

Gary: I don't know, maybe because she told you that she knew that you were cheating on her with Ursula. (May and Drew stayed quiet.) She feels crushed and wanted to find herself before returning.

Paul: How did you know that?

Gary: I was next to you.

Paul: Wait a minute! I didn't tell Dawn so how did she find out? (May and Drew looked away and everyone else looked shock that it was true.) Ash! Ash must have told her about it. I am going to kill him.

Gary: I might have not seen Ash since he went to Hoenn, but I know him enough that he wouldn't tell her.

Paul: Ash was the only one that knew about it. He had to be the one that told.

May: That is untrue!

Paul: May, what are you saying?

May: Before Ash left he told me and Drew.

Drew:(Thinking) Great drag me into this.

Paul: So, you two knew why?

May: He just wanted to know what to do about it.

Paul: So, then how did Dawn know about it?

May: I don't know maybe she overheard your conversation with Ash or she overheard our conversation.

Paul: In conclusion who was at both scenes of the crime. It's a men with a Sylveon.

May: It might have been Ash's fault for letting Dawn know but it your fault for cheating on Dawn.

Paul: Ok! So, let move back to the other guy who just left.

Serena: Yah! Ash left us because of her! (Points to Miette.)

Miette: I was not the one who cause him to leave. I was there for him when he needed it the most.

Serena: He told you to get out of here or he will leave. He hates you. I do not know what happened but it seems like you hurt him more then you wished.

Miette: I did not hurt my Ash!

Serena: He also said that he is not your anything. (Miette started crying.) Hold on what's wrong.

Miette: You are right I did hurt Ash. When I realized when he was gone the only thing I wanted was him.

Serena: What did you do?

Miette: Ash I am so sorry!

Serena: What did you do?

Miette: I was s selfish person who only wanted glory and fame.

Serena: So, you used Ash.

?: Not used, but not loved him as much as what came out of it.

Gary: What happened Grandpa?

Oak: Sit down, I will tell you everything in what happened to Ash. (To Dawn.)

Dawn: (Thinking) Why did Paul leave me for her. (Tears started rolling down her cheeks.) What does she have that I don't.

?: Dawn is that you? (Dawn looks up to see Ash standing and looking at her.)

Dawn: Ash what are you doing here?

Ash: I live out here now since I left.

Dawn: Why did you leave anyways?

Ash: You saw it. There is not a lot to talk about.

Dawn: I saw it. It seems that there is something that your not telling me.

Ash: It's Miette.

Dawn: The new girl.

Ash: Yah! She was my ex.

Dawn: what happened to cause her to break up with you?  
Ash: I broke up with her.

Dawn: Why?

Ash: She didn't really love me. She was only dating me so that she can have fame.

Dawn: That's terrible.

Ash: It was. I found out when I lost to a kid. I was trying to be nice to that kid by letting him win because it was for fun. She saw it as I wasn't good anymore.

Dawn: So, then what happened?

Ash: I saw her kissing the second best battler in school. I told her why did she kiss him. She said he is the new #1 battler.

Dawn: So, what happened to cause her to be in love with you again?

Ash: It wasn't until I defeated Brandon of the Battle Pyramid that she called me back saying that I was the best again and she wanted me back. So, that is when I learned that she is nothing but a gold-digger. She only liked me because of how good I was. I told her to stay away from me. She just wants to have that fame only I can give.

Dawn: It must feel terrible to go through that.

Ash: That is not the worst part. (Takes out phone and shows Dawn a photo.)

Dawn: You mean?

Ash: That is correct, my Sylveon dated her Slurpuff but when it lost, Slufpruff went on to another Sylveon.

Dawn: I am sorry, I thought I had love problems.

Ash: My suggestion is talking to your love one. If they do not love you the same as before then you aren't meant to be.

Dawn: Thanks Ash. (Kisses Ash then heads back to the school. Back To Oak and gang.)

Serena: You only liked Ash for the fame.

Miette: Calm down! There was a part that Ash saw and told and there is my side. It was true that originally I didn't like Ash. I was interested in his battling skills. So, when he lost I understood that it was a battle for fun. I just wanted to mess with him the next day. So, I found his rival Trip. I was pretending to be interested in him. Then I kissed him. I felt something that was not there when Ash kissed me. Ash saw the kiss and went on a rampage on me. I pretended to be over Ash but deep inside I still love him. He left that day to become a Frontier Brain. The next time I saw him he was currently battling Brandon. So, I dialed him up. I asked to get back together he just refused to get back with me calling me a gold-digger. It was then I realized my mistake. I kept calling him and every time I did he just got angrier.

?: Well he should be?

Paul: Dawn! I missed you!

Miette: I know what I did was wrong! I just want to fix it.

Dawn: According to Ash he felt devastated by your actions.

Miette: You saw Ash?

Dawn: I saw him at the park! I also recommend not going to him you guys. He was mad that I found him without looking. Paul we need to talk.

Paul: Ok! (Those two left.)

Oak: I am going to Ash and beat some sense into Ash

Gary: Is that the best idea? I mean by the way how Dawn was acting he was mad and Dawn was a friend of his who did nothing to him.

Oak: I am his guardian. I have a right to put him here and keep him here.

Gary: Why is that?

Oak: What do you mean?

Gary: Why is it that you are Ash's guardian? What happened to Delia and his father?

Oak: Uhm, that's classified. I can't speak about it?

?: Can't or won't?

May: Juniper you know?

Juniper: I do know. I have to know my students. That's besides the point, why don't you tell them or I will!

Oak: Fine! Remember when Ash came back after the Kalos League!

Gary: That is when I came here.

Oak: That is correct! So, when he arrived, he was upset about the loss. We all tried to cheer him up. Us meant me and his mother. His father did not show up at all. His mom was getting depressed from Ash's actions. Yet he was ready to move on at the same time. So, his mom left the family to get rid of her depression. She hasn't returned yet. So, his father didn't want anything to do with Ash so, I was the next one that could take care of him, since I was four block away from his house. So, then the love senerio happened. He came home upset like he wanted to kill someone. I told him to calm down. He didn't listen to me. He went on his own to battle trip with the team he defeated Paul with.

Paul: Say what now?

May: Have you two fixed things.

Paul: Sorta! We broke up and we are allowed to see other people.

Dawn: This happened when I figured out if he still loves me or he is over me.

May: So, he told you that he wasn't in love with you anymore.

Dawn: To sum it up yes!

Oak: Can we get back to the story?

Other: Fine!

Oak: Ok! So, yes the team he used to battle you Paul was who he was going to use on Trip except for his team consisted of Pikachu, Sceptile who could Mega, Charizard who can Mega into two.

Paul: His Charzard can Mega into two guys or he has both rocks?

Oak: The second one! Guardevoir which can also Mega. Lucario which he is still looking for the stone, and Infernape which is a beast without Mega. He went to go challenge him until he saw what he was doing and walked away and then battled every Frontier Brain and defeated all of them. He was about to accept them all, when I told him not to.

Miette: Why?

Oak: I wanted him to be a researcher or a Professor. I thought that a profession like that is fulfilling and a brain is just barbaric.

Drew: Then why give a 10 year old a Pokémon then. You know that they will be trainers, which will either be champions, gym leaders, or Brains. Maybe they will be a coordinator or a performer.

Oak: I know that. It is that since I have authority over him I thought that he will be a better researcher or professor then a brain. So, he was against that choice. Ever since he was not allowed to be a brain he started disobeying me and started doing his own stuff. Instead of reading he wrote songs. Instead of research he battled other trainers. I grew mad at him so I decided to put him here where he has the opportunity to develop in those fields and he can do what he wanted on his own times. Now he just abandoned my dreams for him by leaving the school. I need to put some sense into him.

Gary: Again, is that a good idea? Do you want Ash back or drift him farther. (Serena's phone rings.)

Serena: Hello?

Ash: Serena! Its Ash I am in trouble come find me. (Call ends.) Uh guys that was Ash he in trouble.

May: Did he say where he was?

Serena: No, but I heard a train so he has to be near a park.

May: Lets go! (They all run to the park.)


	9. Chapter 9

(The group runs to the park. They find Sylveon scared and franticly looking for someone. Serena runs up to it. Slyveon locks its feelers around her arm and it calms down for a minute.)

May: So, if that is Ash's Sylveon then where is Ash?

?: Right here! (The group turns around to find Tabitha and Shelly on top of a roof. Tabatha is holding Ash by his hair.)

Serena: What did you do to him?

Shelly: That is for you to find out. (Sylveon unleashes a beam of light at Tabitha. Ash is dropped and he lands on his feet.)

Ash: Sylveon Fairy wind! (The guys get blown away from the roof. Everyone runs up to Ash.) Now that you know where I am. I need to find a new place to stay. (Ash takes Sylveon and starts to walk away. Sylveon lets go of Ash and then goes to Serena.) Sylveon, you know I can't stay here any longer. (Sylveon stays by Serena.) Fine! Be that way. (Ash walks away without Sylveon.)

Serena: Ash!

Ash: What is it Serena! If it is what Sylveon thinks. I can't stay. Not when these guys are out there. (Walks away.)

Serena: Maybe she is saying that we are the perfect couple.

Ash: Not now. Not when there are guys like these out there.

Serena: Lets give it a try. (Serena kisses Ash. Miette runs and breaks it up.)

Miette: Ashy, why don't we go to a café and talk.

Ash: And why would I do that?

Miette: Well I am your girlfriend.

Ash: X! Ex-Girlfriend! We are not together anymore.

Miette: Why? I love you!

Ash: You can say that am much as you want It won't change the past. You cheated on me with Trip then tell me that I am not deserving of you. I chose this path when I was down on my luck and thought that you were out of my life.

Miette: How could you say that?

Ash: Easy! Who cheated on whom? That's right it was you who cheated on me. So, lets say if you do truly love me then explain why didn't you call me until I defeated Brandon?

Miette: I…uh couldn't find you until then.

Ash: Really is that so, you have a cell phone. You could have called me on my cell with your cell phone.

Miette: I thought that you would hate me if I did.

Ash: I hate you more that you didn't because not it proves that you only care about fame. Not me!

Miette: I am sorry! (Gets gown on her knees) How can I make it so that you can forgive me?

Ash: For one get up you look silly like that. Second, nothing that you do will make me like you again. (Ash walks away. Serena follows.) Serena, you know that you are following me. Face me like a human being you are.

Serena: Sorry, I thought that you were still mad.

Ash: I am! Not at you. (Kisses Serena.) I love you Serena.

Serena: Uh…Ash love you two. (They kiss. Two days later in the cafeteria.)

Serena: Have you two have any dates to prom?

May: I got Drew, but…

Dawn: What is it?

May: Drew seems distant ever since Ash returned back here.

Serena: Just talk to him. See what is bothering him. How about you Dawn?

Dawn: Well, I do not have anyone. No one has asked me yet.

Serena: Do you have anyone you want to ask?

Dawn: Well, I do but he doesn't notice me.

May: Who is it?

Dawn: Well his name is…

May: Is it Gary? Or is it Barry?

Dawn: It is Gary! I think he likes Misty. I hope he asks me to the dance. Anyways who do you have Serena?

Serena: I have Ash remember. We are dating.

May and Dawn: Congrats! (To Ash and the guys.)

Ash: Man I can't believe that I have to help you for decorating the gym for prom.

Gary: Who's idea was this as punishment?

Ash: It was Paul's fault for us to do this.

Paul: Hey I am here guys.

Ash: I had him in my hands. Now I have to decorate for prom, I have to DJ the prom, and have to be …

Barry: A what? A surprise judge, a competitor?

Ash: That is a surprise for you guys ton find out. You know if you didn't tell him that I left on my own power I would be with my girl.

Paul: What did you want me to say?

Ash: I left due to having uncomfortablility with the new girl.

Paul: Anyways does anyone have a date to prom yet?

Ash: I have Serena.

Drew: I got May.

Barry: No!

Gary: I have someone in mind of Asking.

Ash: Paul, are you going with Ursula?

Paul: Obviously.

Ash: Gary, who do you have in mind?

Gary: I am thinking about Paul's ex.

Ash: You mean Dawn? Go get her man. (Gary runs to the cafeteria.)

Gary: How can I ask her in a way that would be special.(Walks in and goes gets some food. The girls notice Gary and they listen to what he says.) Do I just go and ask her? No! Do I make a sign? To tacky. Do I play a guitar and use it to ask her. No! To corny. Do I … guh asking a girl out to prom is hard. I know she likes me but how do I ask her. I bet Dawn would ask me. No! That would be informal and plus Dawn is old fashioned she would want me to ask her. (Gary leaves the cafeteria with a water and a sandwich. To the girls.)

May: You heard that?

Serena: It is so romantic that Gary is trying hard to impress his date.

May: Yes, but you heard who he said he was asking?

Dawn: It's me. He wants to ask me out?


	10. Chapter 10

(The next day at the mall)

Ash: Why am I dragged here again?

Serena: I need a new dress for the prom. I want you to see it.

Ash: You don't need any of these expensive dresses to impress me.

Serena: Your so sweet. You are not getting out of this.

Ash: Well a man can try. (To Drew and May at the food court.)

May: Drew you know why we are here?

Drew: For you to buy an expensive dress that you would only wear once.

May: No! I already got one. We are here about us.

Drew: What about us? We are fine.

May: Well, I have notice that you have been distant with me lately.

Drew: How have I been distant?

May: We haven't been talking for the past couple of days.

Drew: You mean the Ash fiasco? I have to deal with it also since he left.

May: I understand that you two are roommates but why haven't we talked like this recently?

Drew: Well, I've been busy. You expect me to stop what I am doing to just talk to you.

May: Well, I feel that we should share things even if it bothers one of us.

Drew: Ok! Next time when I have a problem, I will talk to you.

May: Thanks! (Gets up and walks away.)

Drew: May where are you going?

May: I need to pick up some items for Dawn.

Drew: Do you need my help?

May: No, I got it. (Turns the corner out of the food court and goes into several stores. Now back to Ash and Serena.)

Ash: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Serena: Ash wake up!

Ash: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! (Serena sits in Ash's lap.)

Serena: Ash waky waky!

Ash: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! (Serena leans in for a kiss.)

Ash: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… Uh, what time is it?

Serena: Moring honey. It is 3pm.

Ash: Ok! (Begins to fall asleep again. Serena kisses him again.) Ok! I am up. What do you want me to do?

Serena: I do not need your help. Why don't you go and buy some video games or something that we could use together.

Ash: Ok! You don't need me here right!

Serena: I am good. Just be back here in a hour.

Ash: Ok! I will be back in a hour. See you. (Ash walks out the store and walks looking around until he runs into May.)

May: Ash?

Ash: May, what are you doing here?

May: I am here to pick up something for Dawn. What are you doing here?

Ash: Shopping with Serena.

May: Is it fun?

Ash: How was I supposed to know? I slept for 3 hours. (May slaps Ash.) Hey, I didn't ask to come, I was dragged.

May: Still, you should be supportive.

Ash: I was, but I think that what you do is nonsense.

May: What is nonsense?

Ash: Dressing up for one event just to impress themselves and their dates.

May: But that is what a prom is all about.

Ash: That is what I don't like about it. It is a dance that you dress up for. It's stupid.

May: No it not. It is a time when we can express ourselves.

Ash: But couldn't you do it in a different way? Like maybe be a trainer, coordinator, performer, brain, or medical. Maybe art, music, or writing. That is why I write music. I like to express myself as a brain and a musician. Why don't you try writing something down?

May: I got a poem ready.

Ash: Let hear it.

May: It embarrassing.

'Ash: You are holding yourself down by not expressing yourself. Lay it on me.

May: Ok! Ash don't laugh.

Ash: I woun't and if I do then accept it as criticism.(May slaps Ash) Ok! I promise I won't laugh.

May: (Sigh) To love or not to love, is it right to act upon your feeling or let them in? Should I confess, or let him go through my fingers like a breeze blows through my hair? Love, is it dangerous or is it magical? (Ash claps) You like it?

Ash: Love it! You know you should write more. (May kisses Ash on the lips.) What are you doing?

May: That poem got to me.

Serena: What was that? (Both Ash and May were shocked.)

Ash: Serena, what a surprise, I thought that you would be another 40 minutes at least.

Serena: I found it, bit when I came out I saw something, care to explain.

Ash: Nope! Nothing here. I'll get the car. (Runs out.)

Serena: I am curious about what that is about.

May: I bet you will never know.

Serena: May stop. (May stood in her tracks.) Tell me what happened?

May: Ash was trying to get me to be open with myself and due to it I kissed him?

Serena: I know. And I am fine with it.

May: Say what now?

Serena: I saw the kiss. You went and all hogs blazin at Ash. I also saw that Ash was not how do I put it like her was in love with you. So, I approve. (Walks away. That night Ash walks to Sererna's room.) So, Misty are you ready for tomorrow?

Misty: Yah! (Knock. Misty opens it.) Serena it's for you.

Serena: Ash what is wrong?

Ash: I violated our love. I don't deserve you. I came here to ask for your forgiveness.

Serena: That depends. What did you do?

Ash: I wasn't the one that did the incorrect act but I was asking for it. I was trying to bring out May's true feelings and because of it she kissed me. I didn't kiss back but I know that it still counts towards me cheating.

Serena: That is true but why do you think you deserve it?

Ash: I am not saying I do but I am asking for it.

Serena: I think that you do deserve it.

Misty: I thought that you weren't mad about it?

Ash: What?

Serena: I saw that you two kissed and I saw you with your eyes open so I knew that you were not interested. Sorry!


End file.
